End Of The World
by monasticreforms
Summary: Kate is ready for a relationship with Castle, but first she has to be honest with him.  Caskett smut.  Definitely worth its rating.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : So I don't own Castle, or the characters, or anything to do with it. I just love it! oh and all mistakes are mine  
><strong>

She swayed her hips seductivley in time with the music. Was she doing it on purpose? He didn't know, all he knew was that his yearning for her had just increased tenfold.

She looked up and locked gazes with him. She could learly see lust closuding his usually bright blue eyes, sending a wave of pleasure to her centre.

She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, securing her. His hands insstinctivley placed themselves on herr hips, pulling her even closer to his hard body.

Her fingers played with his collar, and he closed his eyes at her touch. One hand moved to stroke his ear, she leaned in, her lips almost touching his. She tugged gently and he breathed "Apples!" onto her ready to be kissed lips.

His lips gently touched hers as they kissed. The moment they touched they were in their own world. She pressed harder against his lips and surprised them both when her tongue came out, begging for entrance, which he happily granted.

If their lips touching had brought them into their own world, then when their tonues danced for the first time, it felt like the end of their world.

She couldn't help the moan that escaped her, it spurred him on. It made him more adventurous. His hands moved to cup and squeeze her ass softly.

Her hands moved too his hair, her fingers running through it frantically.

When thhey broke apart, her lips never left his skin. She kissed his stubbly jaw, his slightly sweaty neck. She ran her tongue up to his ear, took his earlobe between her teeth, bit down gently, sucked on in, then released it.

"My place or yours?" she whispered, her hot breath clouding his mind, making any type of speech impossible.

"Ummmm…errr, yours!" he spluttered, when she'd started kissing his neck again.

She pushed away from him.

"Let's go," and she walked towards the exit.

They got to her apartment without jumping each other, or even touching each other. But as soon as her apartment door closed, she was being pushed up against it, and his lips were feasting on hers.

He was in control, she knew, he knew it, she loved it.

His lips left hers and trailed down to her neck, where he was blindly searching for her sweet spot.

A loud moan indicated that he'd succeeded, and her back arched into him. He bit down hard on it, and oh, did he love the reaction.

"mmmmm….ohhhh…ohhhh…CASTLE!" she screamed, he smiled against her skin and continued assulting her in as many delicious ways as possible.

_Could this get any better_ she thought.

Yes it could.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he started moving them to her bedroom, his lips still on her neck.

"Kate"

she looked down at Castle, but he was still busy sucking her neck.

"Kate"

there it was again, there was no possible way that it was Castle could've said it. Her lust fogged brain caught onto the fact that the voice was female.

"Kate, look at me!"

She tore her gaze away from Castle and looked up. She saw her mother's corpse standing there, blood pouring out of the stab wounds.

"Kate!" she said. Her are was stretched out towards her trying to grab her. Castle, oblivious, was heading in that direction.

Kate was too frozen to do anything. The corpse grabbed her arm. Castle didn't even notice

"What about me Kate? What about me?"

Her eyes flew open, she was staring at her ceiling. It was a nightmare, the same nightmare. But now she found herself less responsive whenver her mother showed up. She needed to go and see Dr Burke. Now.

"Kate, I haven't haerd from you in a while, I assumed things were going well."

"They were, are," she corrected herself.

"Then why are you here?"

"I have this dream," she started. "I'm with Castle, and we're dancing, but we end up kissing and going back to my place. Things get heated and he's taking me to my room, but then someone calls out my name, it's not Castle, cause I can see what hos mouth is doing. Someone else is calling out my name. I look around and find that my dream has just turned into a nightmare. My mom's corpse is calling out to me. There's blood pouring out from where she was stabbed, and she keeps on saying 'What about me Kate? What about me?' it's reccuring, but every time I have this dream…er… nightmare my interactions with my mom get shorter and shorter. I used to be able to talk to her, but now I can't even speak to her. It's confusing and scaring me.' She flopped down on the chair and covered her face with her hands.

Dr Burke took a deep breath, readying his response to her outburst.

"Kate, look at me."

Tears had formed on her face when she removed her hands from her face.

"The reason that your time with your mother is reducing in your nightmare is due to the fact that you have feelings for catel, and are only now acting upon them. You've said that you've put your mothers case on hold for a while. That's good. You're being defined by who you are now, not your mother's case. You're letting go, it's a good thing Kate, you've stopped burdening yourself with this, and Castle has helped you do that. You will solve your mother's murder, but in time. This is what your dream is telling you."

More silent tears rolled down her face, but she knew his words were true.

"Thank you Dr Burke. I really needed this." She whispered, not sure of her voice.

"It's my job." He simply replied.

**A/N : Ok so I've started a new fic, obvoiusly, let me know what you guys think of it, please. I have an idea of where this wants to go, but only immediate future, so like a couple of chapters planned. **


	2. Chapter 2

She stood outside his front door, readying herself.

_You can do this, it's a simple question. Possible answers, yes and no only. Only._

She knocked on the door and waited. She heard his muffled "I'm coming!" from inside. Seconds later the door swung open and there stood Richard Castle, clad in only black boxers and a white, almost see through t-shirt.

_Just take your top off, I can already see your nipples. Damn it Kate, get it together, that was the only outbreak, keep the rest in. Shit! I'm staring at him and he's noticing, quick say something._

"Errr, do you have a spare helmet?" She walked passed him, into his living room, avoiding looking at him.

"Hi to you to Kate." He followed her and sat down on the couch.

"Hi." She sat down too, trying not to think about how adorable he looked when his hair was all messed up like that. "So, do you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Get ready and bring it, I wanna show you something."

"Okay, you want coffee, there's some in the pot."

"Yeah, okay, thanks. Now go get ready."_ Go put some clothes on, now, so I don't rip them off you because I can see your damn chest. Your sexy, muscled, hard, delicious chest. Oh god! Kate! Stop it, get your mind out of the gutter. NOW!_

She got off the couch and went to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup. She sat down at the island and waited for him. It was still early, the sun had barely risen when she'd arrived.

She heard footsteps descending down the stairs, then she saw the young girls flaming red hair.

"Detective, hi!" She was obviously startled.

"Hey Alexis, I hope you don't mind, I'm going to show your dad something, he'll be gone most of the day." She explained to the teenager.

"No, no, it's fine. It's good actually. I kinda want to be alone right now."

"Where's Martha?"

"Oh, she's at rehersals for a new play, she'll be out all day."

"How come you want to be alone?"

"It's just…have you ever had your heart broken Detective Beckett?"

"Call me Kate, and yes I have."

"Well Ash kinda broke mine, and I thought we could work long distance, but we couldn't and now we've been broken up for a month now, and he's already gone and got himself a new girlfriend. _Serena!_" Alexis spat the name like it was poison.

Kate grimaced, she hated that name. It was the name of the blonde whore that'd stuck her tongue down Castle's throat.

"Alexis, you are an amazing young woman, and the fact that Ashley has got a new girlfriend in this little of time just shows that he is an idiot, not to mention the girl he's seeing is probably a slut."

Alexis cracked a smile at her last statement.

Kate started to laugh too, which prompted Alexis to giggle. Soon they were both bursting with fits of giggles and pure laughter. Of course Castle had to come in then.

They tried to control their giggling and it died down eventually.

"What are yout two giggling about?"

Kate looked to Alexis who shook her head sublty.

"It's none of your business Castle, just girl talk."

"Yeah dad!"

"Okay, okay, don't't gnang up on me, please, I'm just one man."

"Thanks Kate, I really needed that."

Kate understood the double meaning. Alexis went back upstairs leaving the two adults alone.

"What was that all about? She called you Kate."

"Like I said Castle, it's none of your business and I asked her to call me Kate. I'm off duty, for the next week."

"Are you okay? Taking the whole week off."

"Yeah. I've had vacation days piling up and I wanted to relax after the week we've just had."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me and a helmet?"

"You got it?"

"Yeah, it's right here." He held it up.

"Perfect, let's go."

"Where?"

"And spoil the surprise, never." She walked to the door.

"Bye Alexis," she called up the stairs.

The teenager bounced back down the stairs, "And he's gonna love it?" she asked.

"I hope so." Kate replied honestly.

"Then have fun Kate, and thanks again."

"Anytime you want to talk, call me, and I'll reply even if I'm busy."

"Thank you."

"Come on Castle."

"Where?"

"Stop whinig, otherwise we're not going."

"Fine."

"Good boy." She laughed at his shocked stare. Alexis smiled at the cute banter.

"Bye."

"Bye, have fun."

"Bye, sweetheart."

"Dad, be nice to Kate, she can shoot you and get away with it!" Kate looked at him as to confirm the statement.

"Don't I know it." He waggled his eyebrows at Kate

He follwed her out and into the elevator.

"So where…" he was cut off

"Castle!"

"Sorry."

She smiled, _stop teasing him, put him out of his misery_. _NO! tease him. He deserves it for all the teasing he's done to you, plus you love the power it gives you. That's true. _What! Now the devil and angel were agreeing. Weird.

The elevator signalled the lobby and they walked out. The winter breeze hit their faces, and she steppped closer to Castle. He instinctivley put his arm around her. She didn't protest. _Oh, this feels so right._

She led them to a nearby parking garage. They got off on the first floor and walked. She put out her arm to stop him when they reached it.

She looked at him, his jaw dropped and she grinned.

"Well Castle, you game?"

He couldn't respond.

**A/N : Any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone. ****Enjoyeth! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SO, so sorry about this being late. I had some family issues, then my computer was being a bitch, and then i had a block, but here is chapter 3 and hopefully you shall be getting regular updates on this regulary. I have an idea on where this is going and how it is going to end. I have a couple of one shots floating around, so i'll post those, and i hope you like this, all mistakes are mine, my spell check is broken, so judge away. As always, I do not own Castle, or anythig related to it. All i own is an imagination. :)**

"Castle close your mouth before flies start gathering."  
>She was loving his reaction.<br>Her bike was there and she grabbed her helmet, she got on and started it.  
>He was still standing there.<br>"Come on Castle, get on."  
>He climbed on behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.<p>

_This shouldn't feel right, but it does. I want him to be doing this to me everyday._

"Err Beckett, are we going to go, or are we going to stay here all day?"  
>Oh right.<br>"Okay, so listen carefully, when I turn, you turn with me okay, if you stay straight, you'll get us both seriously injured."  
>"Turn when you turn, got it."<br>"Good, let's go."  
>They were off, out of the city. All she could think about was his hands, she wanted them to travel further south, but then they'd surely be in an accident. He wasn't even doing anything and he was driving her crazy. His grip tightened on corners. It didn't help her resolve at all. It loosened after a while though.<br>She slowed down on a deserted road and then sped off into familiar woods. A few minutes later she stopped at a cabin and killed the engine. She removed her helmet and tried to get off, but Castle's grip kept her rooted to her bike.  
>She turned her head, and he was just staring at her, like he was under a spell. He knew where he was.<p>

"This is where..." he started  
>"Yeah." she finished for him.<br>They stared at each other for a while longer before he finally removed his arms from her waist. She missed his warmth immediately.  
>He got off and extended his arm to her, to help her off, like a gentleman. She took it and he helped her off. They walked to the front door together.<br>Come on, you can do this, you can show him, you need to.  
>She took his hand in hers and led him into the spacious cabin.<br>She dropped her helmet on the coffee table and turned to face him, hands still joined together.  
>"I was here for two months. I cane here after I was discharged from the hospital. My dad dragged me here, of course I protested, at first. Then I realised I needed the time away to collect myself and put myself back together. It was good. Two months later and I couldn't stabbed the damn crickets. I was healed, sort of. My dad went out and brought me <em>Heat Rises<em>. I couldn't put it down."  
>"Kate, why are you telling me this?"<br>"It's funny. Your words gave always helped me heal. That pulled me out of my mothers murder and they pulled me out of my shooting. You even signed one of them. No I don't expect you to remember."  
>They sat down on the couch and she grabbed his other hand.<br>"You've been helping me heal for so long. Thank you."

_I love you._

"I wanted to show you why I was here. I wanted to call you so badly, but eddy time I would pick up the phone I froze, I had no idea what to say to you. We both needed space. From what happened, from each other, and I needed to sort out my priorities."  
>He was speechless. He wouldn't of spoken anyway.<br>"Rick.". She pulled their joined hands to her chest. "I'm ready."  
>She looked into his eyes and saw understanding, but more importantly, love.<br>"Kate..." he whispered.  
>She pressed a finger to his lips.<br>You can do this.  
>"Kiss me Rick."<br>And he did. As soon as his lips touched hers she lost all train of thought.

_Ohhh! His lips are so soft. Where are his hands...oh my god!_

__"Mmphrgg!"  
>His hands travelled over her lower back, tracing her spine, whilst his tongue mirrored his hands and slid gently over her bottom lip, asking for access. She was all to willing to give it.<br>Once their tongues touched, her mind melted away and they lost themselves in the passion.  
>A few minutes, hours, days, weeks, months later, they broke apart, both gasping for air.<br>She spotted his pink, swollen, damn kissable lips. Her gaze lingered on them before turning her attention to his dark, black, lusty eyes. She felt an unexpected throb down below.  
>"That was amazing." she echoed his words from past experience.<br>"Yeah...". Was all he could say.  
>"Care to do it again?". She asked him, eyebrows slightly raised.<br>She felt like a teenager asking him out on a first date.  
>He answered by hovering over her, forcing her to lie down on the couch. His hard body pressed up against hers.<br>"You don't need to ask twice." and he captured her lips.  
>A strange sound came from her mouth, and her arms snaked around his neck, whilst his large ones ensnared her waist.<br>His lips touched hers again, and her eyes fluttered shut. It was a sweet kiss, full of love and promise. She deepened the kiss, probing her tongue into his mouth and finding his.  
>She may have started the dance, but soon he was in full control. She knew it, he knew it, she loved it.<br>Her hands combed through his hair, holding him there. He bit down on her bottom lip and use arched slightly into his chest, her breasts pushed up against his big chest. His bass took the opportunity to trail along her lower back, furthering her arch into him.  
>he released her lip and he chest heaved back down. When she opened her eyes, she found him grinning.<br>Before she could say anything, he assaulted her neck.  
>As soon as contact was made, she moaned loudly and stretched her neck so he could enjoy more of it.<br>His hands worked their way underneath her shirt, finally making skin on skin contact.  
>They grasped her sides and he gently ran them up and down her body.<br>She could stop moaning at every single touch. He was setting her senses on fire. She needed to touch him. She untangled her hands from his head and ran them down his back, taking in how toned he was.  
>He shifted upwards and she felt his hardness rub against her core.<br>"OHHHH! Mmmm, Rickkk, ohhhh, OHHHHH RICKK!"

Her back arched into his body, her breasts pushed up against his chest. Her hands worked at getting his top off. He got the message and stopped for a moment so she could pull it off.  
>She threw it somewhere and her mind registered a crash, but neither of them cared enough to stop and check it out.<br>He bit down again and she thrusted her hips into his, making them both groan.  
>His hands finally moved from her waist and unbuttoned her shirt. Once she was fully undone, he lifted her up, removed her shirt and lay her back doen gently on the couch.<br>He nipped at her collarbone and started trailing a path down her body. He stopped at her breasts, noticing the scar.  
>She was wondering why he'd stopped. It took her brain a few seconds to register her scar. She lifted her head to find him staring at it. He placed a gentle kiss to it and whispered "I love you." His words vibrated through her body. He caught her gazing at him and crawled back up her body, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. When they broke apart, he had the biggest grin lighting up his face.<br>He returned to her breasts and pulled the lace down with his teeth. They grazed her already erect nipples on the way. He stayed that way, lace in mouth, nose brushing her nipple.

_What is he doing? Oh! Ohh! He's memorising me._

A moan escaped her involuntarily, she was ready for him to assult her, but he wanted to do this right, no rushing, no matter how impatient she was.  
>"Now, now, Detective, a little impatient are we?"<br>"God, Castle. Please!" she begged.  
>"Please, what?" he asked. His low voice making her hips grind more against his.<br>"Please, please…Rick." His name came out in a whisper.  
>"Tell me what you want Kate. Tell me." His mouth now playing with the underside of her breast. His lips skimming over the milky flesh.<br>"You."

**A/N: Well, whaddya think?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I know this is on the short side, it was longer, but my computer decided it would be funny to save only half of it. Sorry.  
>As always, I do not own any characters or anything for that matter. (I wish...)<br>The Blue Butterfly is only 2 days away! SQUEE!  
><strong>_

_Please god, don't let this be a dream…_

_OHHHHHH!_

Rick had taken one of her nipples between his teeth and tugged hard, making her lose any train of thought. Her hands stuck themselves in his hair and her fingertips gently caressed his scalp.  
>He let go and his tongue soothed her and then he placed gentle nips across her sensitive flesh. She couldn't stop her hips from buckling.<br>It was all too good. He was too good.

_Why didn't we do this sooner? Because it wouldn't of meant as much!_

She ignored the internal argument and focused on him.  
>He kissed his way delicately across her cleavage. Stopping at her scar, he placed a gentle kiss there.<br>He repeated his ministrations on her other breast and she couldn't even keep her head up to watch him. She didn't want to. He was pleasuring her like no other man had. He was loving her.  
>She was panting and her thrusts were lasting longer, almost like spasms. She was close and he knew it.<p>

"Come for me Kate," he whispered across her breast, spurring her even closer.  
>He took her nipple in his mouth and tugged.<br>That did it.  
>She screamed his name as she rode her orgasm higher and higher.<p>

_This must be what heaven feels like._

Her hands kept his head anchored loosely to her breast and he didn't waste any time trailing hot, wet kisses down her stomach and navel.  
>When she came down from her high, she noticed that he wasn't attacking her chest anymore. Instead he was watching her from her crotch.<br>She saw the predatory look on his face and he dove in, his lips moving against her bundle of nerves, still raw from her recent orgasm. He sucked on it harder and harder, biting it, eliciting a groan from her. She propped herself up on her elbows and raised her head to watch him perform this delicious torture. He slipped his tongue into her wetness and she shuddered unexpectedly. Her elbows gave way and she flopped back down. She just had the dirtiest orgasm ever and it was all because of the strongest muscle in the body, his tongue. She let her fingers run through his soft hair and she held him in place. He didn't stop attacking her and she lifted her hips to push her clit further into his mouth, creating more unbearably amazing friction. She felt the rises of her third orgasm starting to build inside her. It was going to be huge.  
>She was moaning and moaning, <em>Had I ever been this loud during sex?<em> getting closer and closer to her goal.

_Yes!_

He flicked his tongue expertly over her clit and bit down gently again.

She was gone.  
>Screaming his name as her third orgasm slammed into her with so much force. She held his head there, rubbing herself against him as she screamed out her pleasure.<p>

It felt like too much and she blacked out a tiny bit from the intensity of it all. This man was extraordinary.

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HOLY HECKLES! THE BLUE BUTTERFLY WAS PERFECTION!  
>Again, I do not own Castle. *sigh* I wish!<br>Enjoy  
><strong>

She could feel him watching her, she didn't need to open her eyes to know. She coulnd't open her eyes, she was in too much bliss to even want to.

_Wow, I've never had anything that good._

She could feel his hot breath against her exposed core and his stubble rubbing gently against the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh.  
>"Kate." His voice dripped with arousal and she forced her head up to look at him.<br>There was no way that he wasn't turned on by her coming undone by him.  
>That thought, that he was the only one capable of doing this to her, sent delicious shivers down her spine and straight to where his lips still were.<br>Her hands were stationary in his hair and she pulled him up gently. He kissed his way up her body and sweetly captured her lips and probed his tongue into her mouth.  
>She tasted herself on him and arousal pulsed through her, spurring her tongue to become more adventurous and rough. He swallowed the moan she produced.<br>His hands ensnared her waist, whilst hers remained buried in his hair, keeping him latched to her lips.

She slid them down his broad back and to his front, working to get the buttons undone. Once they were, she slid his shirt of a revelled in the feel of their upper naked bodies being pressed so intimately together. Her nails scratched his back lightly and he shuddered over her. His lips left hers and he went straight to her earlobe and bit down hard on it.  
>She released an audible groan and he grinned against her ear.<p>

"You like that huh?". He whispered. His hot breath making her mind melt.  
>"Mmmmm." she answered.<br>"Have I left you speechless?"  
>She answered him by thrusting her hips into his ever-growing bulge.<br>"Take these off!" She gasped desperately. Tugging relentlessly at his pants.  
>"Impatient aren't we?"<br>"Ohh, Castle! Please, I need you."  
>"Katherine Beckett, begging. I like it. A lot."<br>"Rick."

_I sound so needy. _

_I don't even care. _

_Oh go he's so good. _

_I love him so much._

Somewhere in between her inner monologue, he'd removed his pants and boxers and she registered his hardness pressed up against her thigh.  
>She groaned in anticipation. She slid her hand down to grasp him.<br>He was big. He was really big.  
>The thought sent a rush of excitement to her core.<p>

_Oh, this is going to be good._

She teased herself by placing him at her entrance and dipping his head in and out of her, coating him in her juices.  
>They both moaned at the contact.<br>"Kate." His voice was gruff and it didn't help calm her down, if that was his intention. "Kate, I have no protection."  
>"You don't need any. I'm on the pill."<br>"How?"  
>"Later, I want us to be together."<br>And with that he grasped himself and slid into her.  
>"OHHH!"<br>"God!"  
>"My, my, Rick, aren't we a big boy?"<br>He chuckled and pulled out until only his tip was in her. Then he thrusted her with so much force that she moved up the couch and hit he head off the armrest.  
>"More..." she breathed. "Rick, I need more."<br>So he repeated his actions, adding more and more strength to each thrust until she was moaning his name in helpless abandon.  
>"Rick, ohhh, OHHH, Rick...I'm so close Rick...harder...please..."<br>And with one last thrust she moaned loudly as her orgasm lifted her to cloud nine. He never stopped and he picked up the pace. She mildly registered this and felt the beginnings of her next orgasm on the waves. He was pounding into her so hard and fast, (_I'm going to be so sore tomorrow, I don't even care, this feels so right_) and soon they both went over the edge. Her screaming his name and him groaning hers.

**A/N: I know it's short, like the last one, but they will get longer, I promise, I just wanted to get this out of the way.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Good god, that was beyond amazing. Just tell the sweaty, sexy man on top of you that you love him._

All that could be heard was their panting as he hovered above her, trying not to crush her.

She noticed and laughed.

"Here," she said and shifted so that she was now lying on top of him.

"Is this better?" she asked, feigning innocence.

His hands answered by running up her thighs, across her ass and over her back, memorising each and every curve of her exquisite body.

She shuddered at the contact and purposely ground her hips into his.

His eyes lit up and a small growl escaped his lips. Never breaking eye contact with him, she rolled her hips again and felt him harden against her thigh.

"You recover fast Rick," she said as she rose to straddle him.

She watched as he took he form in. His gaze was cast everywhere, not one inch went untouched by it. Just having him look at her sent a powerful jolt of desire throughout her body.

She hummed in pleasure at the sensation. His hands were resting on her hips and his grip tightened slightly as she started to roll her hips more vigorously against his. It didn't take him very long to become rock hard.

"I have an extraordinary muse." was all he said before lifting her hips and slamming into her with all the force he could muster.

"SHIT!AHH!" the impact was so sudden it caught her off guard for a moment.

"Kate, are you ok?" concern present in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah...wow...that was...hmm..." she rolled her hips,

"...unexpected..." she finished, lifting herself until only his head was in her, then she buried his length in her again, groaning as he filled her up. She continued this slow torture until she climaxed around him, her inner walls tightening around him. He moaned at the sensation. She continued to ride out her orgasm increasing the pace. His hands stabilised her, not wanting her to fall or loose her rhythm.

Her breasts bounced as she rode him faster and faster, moaning profanity when she felt the beginnings of her second orgasm.

He sat up and wrapped his strong arms around her and latched his mouth around one of her breasts. He bit down on her nipple and quickly sought out her mouth before she had the chance to scream out her climax. He shoved his tongue in her open mouth and swallowed her screams.

_What, oh, he's trying to kiss me. I don't even know what's going on anymore. He's scrambled my brains that much.  
><em>

She got her lips working and her tongue followed soon after.

They were still locked together when he spilled into her.

Her eyes flew open and she watched as he opened his slowly. When he met her gaze, they broke apart and she collapsed on top of him as they crashed back down to the couch.

_Tell him. Tell him now. No. He'll just think I'm saying it in the moment. I need to wait until we haven't just had the best sex I've ever had.  
><em>

"That was..."he was at a loss for words.

"Yeah, I know..." she lay her head on his muscular chest and listened to his hearts erratic beating. She felt his big arms wrap around her, holding her close and a blanket falling on top of her bare skin.

They drifted off to sleep in each others arms for the first time.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Ok, so who's excited about Linchpin. I know I am. But anyway, here's the last chapter of this story. So many tanks to every one who has read and reviewed, you really don't know how much it means to me. So thank, thank you. **_

_**As always, I do not own Castle or anything related to it.**  
><em>

_Wow, this feels so good. Hmm._

She opened her eyes and his face swam into her vision.

_He looks so peaceful and innocent._

She smiled thinking about earlier. What they had done was so not innocent. She looked at her watch, it was 7 pm.

_Shit! I need to get him home otherwise Alexis will start to worry. Time to wake him up. How do it though?.  
><em>

She decided to seduce him. She started by placing gentle kisses along his stubbly jaw and up to his ear.

"Rick," she breathed into his ear, "Rick, wake up.". And then she took his lobe gently into her mouth.

He hummed in delight and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

_Crap! Ok I'll kiss him awake._

So she did. She hovered over his lips, debating whether to kiss him

softly or to attack him.

_I'll build it up._

She placed her lips to his and moved them slowly. She increased the intensity when he wasn't responding. It got his lips working but she didn't know if he was awake or still dreaming. She moaned into his mouth as he got more aggressive, clearly waking up.

_Job done. I need to stop, but ohhh!  
><em>

He'd captured her bottom lip between his teeth and was sucking on it. She gave up and fell into the kiss.

He pulled away breathless. She touched her lips and found that they were slightly swollen. She looked at him and found him grinning,

obviously pleased with his handiwork.

"Best way to wake up, ever!"

"Hmm...yeah," she agreed.

_There was a reason you attacked him you fool.  
><em>

"We need to go," she said, getting up from his hold.

"Why?" his jaw dropped at the sight of her naked.

"Yummy," he said, his gaze constantly on her.

"Like what you see Rick?" she teased.

"Oh yeah," he growled. He went to stand, but sue pushed him back to the couch.

"I promised Alexis that I'd have you back before tomorrow." she said, answering the pout on his face.

He got up and searched for their clothes. They were mainly around the immediate couch area except for Kate's shirt. That was next to a fallen lamp. She went to get it.

"Kate," he whined, "Leave it off, you look so much better without it on, in fact it looks so much better on the floor."

_He's such a child. He's a man child, he's my man child.  
><em>

"Stop whining Rick, otherwise you'll never get to rip it off me again."

That shut him up. He stepped closer towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you, for bringing me here and telling me everything." he kissed her lightly.  
>They broke apart an stared at each other for a while.<p>

"So before, about the pill..." he started

"After we talked on the swings, I didn't know how we were going to happen, so I took it as a precaution."

"Let's go home."

On the way back to the city he kept on feeling her up because he was allowed to. It started as innocent touches and the closer they got to the city, he'd escalated and by the time they were outside his building his hands were on her breasts, squeezing them lightly.

"Rick, we're here, stop groping me."

"Ok, sorry."

She walked him up to his door.

"Goodnight Kate."

"Goodnight Rick."

_Just do it, tell him NOW!  
><em>

She leaned up and placed her lips gently to his.

"I love you," she whispered against them, and before he knew it, she was gone, sauntering off to the elevator, leaving him gaping like an idiot.

**FIN**

******A/N: So that's all folks, I really hope you liked it. I have some one-shots to post up soon.**


End file.
